


A Secret Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: When Teagan is locked in his rooms for disobeying his parents, Saxxon has to get creative.





	A Secret Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Teagan Bellamy](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), a noble high elf  
[Saxxon Violins](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins), a tiefling bard

_ “Psst.” _

Teagan blinks, lifting his head from his pillow. He’d thought he would be wide awake well into the night, stewing in his righteous (and, he can admit, impotent) fury at being confined to his rooms like a child. But maybe he’s slipped into a dream without realizing, because that had almost sounded like a  _ voice -  _

“Teagan? Are you in there?” that same voice hisses, quiet but carrying. 

He bolts upright in bed, now thoroughly convinced he’s having a very vivid dream or possibly having an intense fit of wishful thinking. “Is… someone there?” he whispers, eyes wide in the semidarkness. 

“Oh thank fuck, I wasn’t sure I had the right room,” the voice says at normal volume, accompanied by a lean figure levering himself through the open window and tumbling to the floor in a tangle of gauzy curtains. 

“Saxx!” Teagan gasps, throwing off his covers to jump up and help untangle his wayward tiefling. “What - how - what are you  _ doing  _ here?” Teagan laughs as he tugs Saxx’s arm free of the curtain. 

“Well, you didn’t show tonight after you promised you’d come and I got kinda worried and wanted to make sure you were… y’know… okay,” Saxx says, grinning right back as Teagan pulls him to his feet. 

“I’m fine,” Teagan says, though he frowns as his ire towards his parents resurfaces. “Just locked in here for my ‘disgraceful behavior unbefitting a son of nobility’, blah blah blah.” He scowls, gesturing to the fresh piercing at his brow. 

“Oh… sorry.” Saxx’s teeth worry his bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have pushed you into it -” 

“You didn’t  _ push  _ me, I wanted to -”

“But still, if I hadn’t suggested - “

“Shh!” Teagan interrupts with a hand over Saxx’s mouth. After they fall quiet the sound of footsteps in the hall outside is clear, pausing outside of Teagan’s door. A few moments later, they slowly recede down the corridor. A door clicks shut, and then only the nighttime noises from outside remain. 

Teagan lets out a gusty sigh of relief. It turns into a yelp as Saxx’s tongue drags across his palm, and Teagan releases him. 

“Sorry,” he says, sheepish. “If they found you in here -” he cuts himself off with a sharp shake of his head, not wanting to finish the thought. 

Saxx doesn’t seem nearly as concerned, the glint of mischief in his eyes obvious even in the dark room. “So… you’re saying we gotta be  _ real  _ quiet?” he suggests, smirking. His hands land on Teagan’s shoulders, hot even through the fabric of his nightshirt as he presses Teagan back towards the bed. 

Breath hitching, Teagan whispers, “Saxx, you haven’t been quiet a day in your life.” Still he doesn’t complain, letting himself be steered to sit on the edge of the bed. He’s all too aware of the way his nightshirt rides up when he does, even more so when Saxx steps between his legs, pressing in close. 

“Guess you better keep my mouth occupied then,” Saxx says, that positively devilish grin curling his lips. Teagan surges forward hurriedly, covering those smirking lips with his own before he can say anything even more maddeningly provocative. 

Saxx’s sweet moan of surrender is drowned in the press of their mouths, and Teagan forces himself to remember that that’s a good thing. His hands sink into the messy locks of Saxx’s hair, provoking a low murmur of delight as his combing fingers muss it further. Normally Teagan would be pulling back to breathe by now, but he’s intent on holding Saxx close, swallowing down every moan and whine. 

It makes him dizzy with the lust, the lack of oxygen, the two combined - it’s all a blur how Saxx ends up in his lap, how Teagan ends up sprawled back across the bed a moment later. Saxx’s weight presses down, Teagan whining into the kiss as the curve of his ass rocks against the straining line of his cock. 

Saxx pulls back, Teagan trying to close the distance between them and failing as Saxx’s hands hold him down by the shoulders. “Gods, fuck, Teagan, look at you.” Saxx sounds out of breath himself, probably the only thing keeping his voice to a whisper. His hips keep up those short jerks against Teagan, who has to bite his lip hard to hold back his own choked whine. 

As Saxx scoots back to straddle Teagan’s thighs, he almost thinks he’ll get a chance to catch his breath. Almost. Because a second later Saxx reaches between them to tug the hem of Teagan’s nightshirt up, baring his twitching dick to the cool air of the bedroom. Teagan immediately crushes his hand over his own mouth to muffle his cry as Saxx’s calloused fingers dance up the underside. 

“I really like these nightgowns you wear,” Saxx comments, voice low and intent. “So  _ convenient. _ ” 

Teagan takes his hand away from his mouth to protest, “it’s a night _ shirt _ ”, but has to slap it back a moment later to stifle his moan as Saxx ducks his head to flick his tongue over the tip of his dick. 

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Saxx laughs - at a decidedly normal volume. 

“Saxx,  _ shh! _ ” Teagan hisses, also too loud. 

A door clicks open in the hallway, steady footsteps growing louder once again. 

_ They heard you,  _ Saxx mouths. 

Teagan gapes at Saxx in disbelief and shakes his head, pointing firmly at Saxx. Saxx’s shoulders shake with silent laughter, possibly at the face Teagan made. 

_ Your  _ face, he mouths. 

Teagan frowns back, trying to force back the smile he always has when Saxx grins at him like that. 

In the midst of their silent disagreement, he’s lost track of what’s happening out in the hall, and he motions for Saxx to stay quiet as he listens. He can’t hear anything, but someone could just be standing motionless outside, listening right back. 

His downright  _ traitorous  _ dick twitches at the thought, and even worse, Saxx notices. He puts his finger to his lips, flashing his sharp teeth in an eager grin. Teagan barely has time to suck in a frantic breath before Saxx is pressing kisses to Teagan’s inner thigh, tongue flicking out to tease at the soft skin. 

Teagan puts his hand back over his mouth. And then puts the other over that one to be safe. 

Saxx’s shoulders shake with suppressed laughter again. Teagan would be more irritated about that if he didn’t adore the rare sight of a genuine smile from him. Also, a moment later Saxx’s tongue is sliding up his dick, and it’s really hard to be irritated at him when he’s doing that. 

Teagan’s instinctive whine of  _ “Saxx”  _ is thankfully well-muffled, but Saxx seems to get the idea, violet eyes flashing with delight as he fits his lips over the head of Teagan’s cock. 

Perhaps in an effort to be quieter, or more likely just to torture him, Saxx sinks down on him slow, practiced lips sliding easily over his length. If the way down is torturous, the languorous pull as Saxx draws back up just about makes him lose his mind. Teagan’s hips arch up to follow his mouth, but Saxx expects him, bracing an arm over his hips to hold him down. 

The second pass of Saxx’s mouth is just as slow as the first, as is the third. When he starts to swallow him down a fourth time at the exact same speed, Teagan takes his hands away to hiss “Saxx  _ please”  _ as quietly as he can, because it was that or start screaming. 

Apparently that was what Saxx was waiting for. He pulls back to flash a grin, and then takes Teagan into his mouth, swallowing around him with a rumbling purr of satisfaction that sends sparks up his spine. With Saxx sucking in earnest, the thin threads of Teagan’s control start to fray, hips hitching into each bob of his head. 

Normally he’d warn Saxx, but Teagan can barely hold himself together as it is - he risks taking a one hand away from his mouth to tap frantically at Saxx’s arm, hopefully indicating  _ holy fuck I am  _ so _ close.  _

Saxx rolls his eyes as if to reply  _ uh yeah, of course,  _ keeping steady eye contact as he sinks low enough that his lips press a lewd kiss around the base of Teagan’s cock. He swallows deliberately, and that’s it for Teagan. 

He comes with a poorly-muffled moan of Saxx’s name, thighs tensing around his shoulders. Teagan trembles as Saxx keeps up that sweet suction for another few seconds, but then Saxx pulls away with a shaky gasp, clambering up Teagan’s body to press sloppy kisses over his face. Saxx’s hips rock in frantic bursts against Teagan’s stomach, managing only a few quick jerks before he’s moaning against Teagan’s mouth, muscles tensing and then relaxing into a tired jumble of limbs. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Teagan gasps, because if someone had still been outside they definitely would have heard Saxx already. “We could have been caught, they could have -”

“Yeah, so, uh,” Saxx coughs. “I heard them walk away. I just didn’t… tell you that?” At Teagan’s look of outright shock he hastily adds, “You just seemed to be  _ enjoying yourself,  _ you know? Like… a  _ lot? _ ” 

“...shut up,” Teagan mumbles, tucking his flaming face into Saxx’s neck. 


End file.
